The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces!
The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces! is a story by me. It's basically a what-if, as this Wiki is a world! And of course, the main characters are the Admins and Chat Mods....plus some Cameos. Anyways, let this begin!!!! But first: Intro (Pre-Timeskip): Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me (Instrumental) Outro (Pre-Timeskip): Survivor (Instrumental) Intro: (Post-Timeskip): Outro (Post-Timeskip): (Following track is only used in Average ending) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9RXQEqhKQ4 Gallery Note that these are flash-backs of how they used to look like....and some other stuff. Gogeta admin.png|The founder of all this, The Bureaucrat and Administrator, Supremegogeta!! Gotek Admin.png|The Admin and Bueraucrat Gotek!! TUK admin.png|The Administrator, TheUltraKamehameha! Hoodie admin.png|The Administrator, AssassinHood!! Hoodie.png|AssassinHood (Pre-TimeSkip) Gotek_(Re-mastered_Look).png|Gotek (Pre-Timeskip) TUK pre New form.jpg|TUK (Before his transformation into a Saiyan) TUK_(Re-mastered_Look).png|TUK's Current Form Brilliant Hoodie.png|Hoodie in his Diamond Form (Pre-Timeskip) Nightmare Hoods0001.png|TBA (PS: Drawn by me, colored with Paint. Net) This is the "cameos" that will appear here, or has appeared. Blala.jpg|Blalafoon "The Legend" Zion.png|Zion Vegito SS.png|Vegito Blaze.png|Blaze TUN.png|TeamUnitedNerds "TUN" SS1_Soldier.jpg|Soldier K-B.png|KidBuu Choco.png|Chocoabean "Choco" Chix.png|Chix Asuma.png|Zeon1 "Zeon" Vegito U.png|Ultra Vegito "Nova" TimeFreezer.png|TimeFreezer9 "Time" Villains '' CC battle.png|The mutated CommunityCentral Troller.JPG|The Troller '' ''Theme Songs: ''(Pre-Timeskip) Hoodie's theme Coco's theme SS1 Soldier's theme TUK's theme Prolouge! Chapter 1: Shocking News!!! Chapter 2: Problems Chapter 3: A gathering force... Chapter 4: Tracking down help Chapter 5: The Ultra Force strikes back! Chapter 6: Infected Admin! Chapter 7: Last Guys joining. Sneaking time!! Chapter 8: Kick-Ass time! Chapter 9: Change in personalities! A new user! Yaaay..... Chapter 10: Major issues! Internal conflicts! Chapter 11: The Change BAD ENDING '' ''Time-Skip ''Chapter 1: Where is he when you need him? Splash. That was the sound Gotek's submarine made. The submarine slowly opened it's hatch, revealing Gotek, much older , but still Gotek. "It's good to be back." he said, talking with a raspy voice, laughing slightly. It seemed he had landed in the shore of a beach, a beach surprisingly filled with kids and adults, seeing the condition he had left it in. He took his first steps, the firm ground welcoming his feet. Not wanting to gain attention, he put on a helmet, covering his eyes, effectively rendering him without sight. Luckily, he'd been trained by his future self. That included seeing without sight. Teleporting away, he found himself standing ontop of a high building made of...scrap? Removing his helmet, he looked at the scrap tower. It was odd. He had learned a few things or two, and took his ban-hammer and swung it at the building, the deep resonance of steel clashing against scrap metal was loud, almost deafening and then...the building was gone. Remaining was the empty space of an old building. He looked sadly at it, before fixing it with a simple rollback. "What happened?" he murumred silently for himself. Then, he was interuppted by screams and explosions at the beach. He turned around instenctively and furious, teleporting to the beach. "There's not gonna be some damn trolls, vandals, whatever!" he shouted before staring at the beast before him. Tall and muscular, it grunted furiously, like a brute of some kind. Clad in armor, he quickly wondered what it was, before it charged at him. Gotek smiled. Finally some action. Jumping up, he grabbed it's head before slamming it into the ground, proceeding by taking his hammer and smashing it against the brute, before it was banned. "What was that?" he asked a nearby pedestrian. "I-it was a troll. An evolved troll." the pedestrian said shocked. "Trolls?! This big?" Gotek asked shocked as well. "Yeah. With the admins gone, they fed on the wiki's data, corrupting it." "Damn..." Gotek said, before vanishing to a high altitude. Scanning the area, he soon found another threat. Trolls were invading a city. But there was resistance. With SG dead, who could it be? Teleporting there, he saw a strange figure clad in black fighting the trolls alongside an small resistance army. With them getting slaughtered, Gotek walked calmly against them, gathering energy inside his banhammer. Slamming it into the ground, the ground shattered and blue lightning errupted, taking care of the trolls. Staring up at the black-clad figure, he smiled at his surprised expression. But what came now shocked Gotek more. "Gotek?" the black-clad figure asked. "TUK?" Gotek replied, stunned. Before short, they embraced, they were like brothers. "Where's your ban hammer, TUK?" "Mine is gone. Damn trolls managed to overpower me and extract the power. Now they have powers. But atleast, not yours." Gotek stared worried at him, before giving him the power of chat mods. At least now he had some power. "Well, now we gotta ask, who got your powers and where is Hoodie?" "Good question." TUK replied, before dodging a sniper shot from a troll. Activating his chat mod shields and rollback gun, he did something extreme. Withing a few seconds he had ran to the troll, slammed him to a wall before rollbacking his gun, and beat him to a pulp. Gotek finished with the banhammer. "So, now what? There's been some fighting all over the world." TUK said. "Well, let's go." he got for an reply. Days were spent fighting and word spread, creating moral on the world. The admins were back. Fighting trolls, they never got tired, until they fell for a trap. Next thing they knew, they were captured inside a troll base. They were treated rough for approximately three days, awaiting execution. Suddenly, the base shook. "Vat wus dat?" one troll asked. "i dunno check urself" the other replied. Soon, they were holding up a gun and threatening someone to stop. However, this person merely continued walking, and when shot at, he appeared unharmed. Smiling, he turned his limbs into diamond blades, stabbing both of them before shooting out diamond shards, making them explode. "By the power of myself, I expell you." he said, before smashing his own banhammer into the ground, making them along backup vanish. Gotek and TUK smiled. Getting up, the third person cut open the door keeping them locked inside. "Took you long enough, Hoodie." TUK said. "You think? I thought you enjoyed being in there." Hoodie said, smiling. "Let's get out of here." Gotek said drilly. "And thanks, by the way." he said, smiling. Since their teleporting powers were constricted here, they had to run. And run they did. Reaching a bridge which was above an acid pool, TUK shouted: "Who keeps an acid pool in their bas--" he said before he fell down, as the bridge collapsed. Acting instenctively, Hoodie dashed down, turning his fingertips into diamond before touching the acid pool, freezing it with a layer of diamonds. Forming the diamonds into giant hands who picked Gotek and TUK up, they continued their escape. "Any more handy tricks you got?´" Gotek asked. "I was about to ask you that." he replied. Gotek smiled at the attitude of competition. But not long after, trolls chased them. "I have a plan." Gotek said. "TUK, when we get to the door leading out, there will be guards there, Use your chat powers to bash them out of the way. Hoodie, you and me destroy the base with our hammers." The two others nodded their heads. Said and done, TUK bashed them out of the way, before taking his own firearm, constricting them. Shooting quite well, it was enough for the two admins to expell the base from the wiki world. The three friends stared at the destruction they made. "That's quite a mess." Gotek said. "Ya think?" Hoodie replied, sneering. He then became serious. "We need to find the other users. Wherever they are, wherever they have gone." "We should split up." TUK said. "I suggest that--" "Good idea!" Hoodie said, teleporting away to the South. "---and he's gone. Well, seems we're gonna team up again." he said to Gotek, who nodded. The two vanised from the spot, searching for any users that were there. The reunion between two friends. Gotek opened his eyes, gasping. The last thing he'd remember was the corrupt VSTF cutting through Gotek, almost killing him. He had to get back. But where was he? He tried looking around. He was in a neon street. High black towers rising towards a grey sky with white neon lights dancing around him, forming shapes, patterns and plattforms. He sat up, marveling at the place he was at. He turned around to the sound of someone speaking. Someone familiar. "Welcome." the person said, the lights shining behind him, cloaking his identity. "You took quite a beating out there." "Who are you?" Gotek asked. "...And what do you mean, ''out there?" "Oh, you haven't noticed?" the person said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "You're no longer in the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. You've been banned. This is the Empty Void. Not the Outcast Void, but the Empty. Something in between the ban zone and the wiki. I dragged you in here. You'd be dead in the Outcast Void." "Exactly who are you?" Gotek asked, taking a few steps forward. The person chuckled, teleporting behind him. With his back turned against Gotek, he said: "The first person to ever get sent here." Gotek spun around, shocked. He stared at the person. He had long blue, almost black hair which had grown long, reaching down to his neck, a black jacket and a blue shirt underneath and teal-colored pants. It was him. It was Hoodie. "Hoodie? Hoodie!" Gotek said, first in shock and then in joy. He embraced him. But Hoodie did not return it. "You've changed quite a lot, G'tek." Hoodie said casually. Gotek noticed. He no longer was the friendly admin. He was rude and cynical. Indifferent. "Yeah, I suppose. Man...ever since you dissapeared....what happened? And now you just show up again." Gotek said with a little frown. "Dissapeared? No, no." Hoodie said, vanishing only to appear on a nearby rock. "I got banned. Same thing happened to me as it happened to you now." "So those fragments and the message..." Gotek said thoughtfully. "Yeah, it was me." Hoodie said, finishing the sentance. Miscellaneous to be sorted out and tied in the story; but just posting it here now since I do not really have a better place. Category:Story invented by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Fan Fiction